No Way Out (TV)
No Way Out (em português: '''Sem Saída')'' é o septuagésimo sexto episódio da série da AMC, The Walking Dead, sendo o nono episódio da 6ª Temporada. Ele foi ao ar em 14 de Fevereiro de 2016 na AMC e em 15 de Fevereiro na Fox, marcando o primeiro episódio da série em 2016. Sinopse Enquanto tenta escapar de Alexandria, Rick e seus problemas com o grupo atrai os caminhantes para eles, com possíveis consequências fatais. Sinopse oficial da AMC.com Grandes Eventos *Daryl, Sasha e Abraham são emboscados por homens desconhecidos, que os ameaçam matá-los. *Daryl consegue matar todo o grupo. *Rick muda o plano de fuga entre a manada, e eventualmente acaba em jeito trágico. *Morte e última aparição de Deanna Monroe. *Morte e última aparição de Jessie Anderson. *Morte e última aparição de Sam Anderson. *Morte e última aparição de Ron Anderson. *Carl perde o olho direito. *Morte e última aparição de W Man. *Retorno de Glenn e Enid a Alexandria. *Todos os sobreviventes conseguem derrotar os zumbis, em uma batalha emocionante. Enredo Durante a viagem de volta para Alexandria, em um caminhão de combustível, Daryl, Abraham e Sasha são interrompidos por um grupo de homens armados em motocicletas. O líder da gangue informa ao trio que suas armas e o caminhão agora pertencem a um homem chamado Negan antes de tomar suas pistolas. Ele ordena que um dos homens leve Daryl à parte de trás do caminhão e inspecione sua carga, enquanto Sasha e Abraham ficam a observar. Depois de alguma conversa entre Abraham, Sasha e o líder da quadrilha, todo o grupo das motocicletas explode de repente. Daryl, em seguida, sai de trás do caminhão segurando um RPG, revelando ter lançado matado o homem que te rendeu, e lançado um míssil para matar os bandidos. Em Alexandria, os caminhantes continuam a invador as ruas. O grupo de Rick, ainda coberto de entranhas dos walkers que mataram, faz o seu caminho em direção ao arsenal. Rick anuncia um plano para agrupar os caminhantes longe de Alexandria usando veículos da pedreira. Gabriel oferece manter Judith segura na igreja, enquanto os outros proseguem indo em frente. Jessie tenta mandar Sam ir com Gabriel, mas Sam se recusa a sair do lado dela. Presa dentro de uma casa, Tara insiste em ir resgatar Denise do W Man. Para acalmá-la, Rosita argumenta que eles não têm armas suficientes para lutar contra os caminhantes de fora. Carol que acaba acordando de seu desmaio, pede emprestado a arma de Rosita para inspecionar a casa. Na rua, tentando fugir dos zumbis, o W Man detém Denise com uma arma e eles se escondem dos caminhantes. Enquanto isso, Glenn e Enid se refugiam numa igreja fora de Alexandria, para um abastecimento de coisas úteis para resgatar Maggie, que está no posto de vigia. Enid se abre para Glenn sobre seus pais mortos, e decide ajudá-lo a salvar sua esposa. De seu esconderijo, W Man e Denise vêem os caminhantes irem para o final da rua. O Lobo Alfa diz a Denise, que eles vão correr até a torre de vigia, assim que um espaço se abra no rebanho. Glenn ordena Enid ficar na igreja enquanto ele resgata Maggie, mas Enid se recusa. Eles encontram uma arma dentro de uma caixa perto do altar e pilhas de pano que podem ser unidas, para ajudar Maggie descer da plataforma. Recordando o que ocorreu na casa, o W Man diz a Denise, que ele não nasceu do jeito que é, e que iria mudar Denise. Quando o grupo de Rick caminha tranquilamente através do rebanho, Sam começa a sentir medo dos zumbis, lembrando da história de terror que Carol lhe contou antes. Ele entra em pânico ao vê um menino que se transformou, e pára durante o caminho fazendo Jessie implorar para ele continuar andando. O garoto se recusa a ir, e atrai alguns Walkers que o ataca. Jessie entra em choque ao vê seu filho ser comido vivo, e não faz nada para impedir os caminhantes de devorá-la também. Rick ao vê a mulher ser devorada, recorda de alguns momentos bons que passou com ela. Enquanto os caminhantes se alimentavam dela, a mão de Jessie continua firmemente segurando a mão de Carl. Desesperado para salvar seu filho, Rick corta a mão de Jessie com um machado. Em meio ao caos, Ron pega a arma de Jessie que caiu, e a aponta para Rick, pronto para matá-lo. Michonne apunhala o menino nas costas com sua espada, e a arma dispara. O tiro acerta o rosto de Carl, destruindo seu olho direito. Rick vê com horror como seu filho cai no chão, e rapidamente ele apanha Carl e corre através do rebanho enquanto Michonne limpa um caminho com sua katana. Enquanto isso, Eugene promete a Rosita que eles vão lutar em seu caminho para fora da casa, mais ela pede para que ele não vá. Longe dali, o W Man vê um espaço aberto no rebanho e corre para a torre com Denise. Ele defende Denise, quando os caminhantes atacá-la, mas o braço dele é mordido no processo. Denise pede para ir com ela para a enfermaria, prometendo que iria salvar a vida dele, se ele não a matasse. Ainda presa dentro da casa, Carol discute com Morgan por ter salvado o W Man e colocar Alexandria em perigo. A mulher alega, que poderia ter o matado, mais Morgan diz que ela não deveria, e sai. Denise e o W Man se refugiam em uma casa, onde ela amarra uma faixa em torno de seu braço. Ela ressalta que ele a salvou, indicando que talvez ele realmente mudou. Depois, ela e o homem correm para fora em direção à enfermaria. Carol vê-los a partir da varanda da casa onde está e atira no W Man. Já sendo cercado por zumbis, ele insiste a Denise correr antes de ser devorado. Denise chega a enfermaria, onde Heath, Spencer e Aaron estão escondidos. Rick chega com Carl e coloca-lo em uma maca. Denise imediatamente começa a trabalhar sobre a ferida de Carl, tentando salvá-lo. Rick, ainda em choque, sai para fora com seu machado e começa a matar todos os zumbis que via. Michonne, Heath, Aaron e Spencer correm para para ajudar Rick, a combater os caminhantes. Vários outros residentes de Alexandria assistem o que ocorre, a partir de suas casas, vendo como o grupo de Rick assume os caminhantes. Olivia e Eric sai de seu refúgio, e vão ajudar na batalha, e Rick grita para todos "Nós podemos vencê-los!". Na igreja, Gabriel vê a batalha se desenrolar. Ele entrega Judith a Anna e sai com um facão. Enquanto isso, na casa, Carol diz ao grupo que Rick está fazendo uma posição, e todos - incluindo Eugene - vão para as ruas e juntam-se à luta. Morgan encontra o W Man reanimado, e tristimente o matada com seu bastão. Em um dos muros, Enid resgata Maggie enquanto Glenn distrai vários caminhantes para longe do posto de vigia. Maggie entra em pânico quando os andadores cercam Glenn. Felizemente, o hemem é salvo por Abraham e Sasha que aparecem de repente, de pé em cima do caminhão de combustível. A dubla começa a disparar em vários zumbis. De forma segura dentro do caminhão, Glenn propõe a Daryl que eles usem o veículo para levar os caminhantes a distância. Mas Daryl sugere um plano alternativo. À medida que a luta se intensifica, Daryl enche o lago no meio de Alexandria com o combustível do caminhão, em seguida, lança um RPG na água. Uma bola de fogo explode e sobe até o céu. O grupo de Rick e todos os alexandrinos vêem o ocorrido, e continua a matar ls zumbis, enquanto outros caminhantes reunem-se ao fogo. Em chamas, elas começam a morrerem queimados, e afundar para dentro do lago. Na manhã seguinte, a rua está repleta de cadáveres de zumbis. Um grupo é visto em silêncio fora da enfermaria, vigiando o lugar. Dentro do lugar, Daryl recebia cuidados médicos de Denise, Maggie estava descansando, e Michonne cuida de Judith. Dentro de uma sala, Carl encontra-se inconsciente na cama com Rick ao seu lado. Rick diz ao filho que ele subestimou os alexandrinos e tem esperanças para reconstruir a comunidade, assim como Deanna estava planejando. Após explicar seus sonhos, Rick fica surpreso ao vê Carl, dando seus primeiros sinais de consciência, ao apertar sua mão. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe Elenco Recorrente *Corey Hawkins como Heath *Merritt Wever como Denise Cloyd *Jason Douglas como Tobin *Ann Mahoney como Olivia *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Austin Abrams como Ron Anderson *Major Dodson como Sam Anderson *Benedict Samuel como Lobo Alfa Co-Estrelando *Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric *Dahlia Legault como Francine *Vanessa Cloke como Anna *Ted Huckabee como Bruce *Mandi Christine Kerr como Barbara *David Marshall Silverman como Kent. Não Creditado *Chloe e Sophia Garcia-Frizzi como Judith Grimes. *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller. Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-609-daryl-reedus-9351.jpg Daryl-dixon-the-walking-dead-6x09-2.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0128.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-sasha-green-6581.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-abraham-cudlitz-658.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-daryl-reedus-658.jpg Norman-reedus-the-walking-dead-6x09.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0038.jpg TWD_609_abraham-sasha-daryl-savior.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0104.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0342.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-abraham-cudlitz-658-2.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0480.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0088.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0350.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0189.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-daryl-reedus-4-935-640x450.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0228.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0180-RT.jpg Ew-season-6-epidosde-9-no-way-out.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0270.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-michonne-gurira-935-640x450.jpg TWD_609_GP_0817_0419.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-carol-mcbride-eugene-mcdermitt-658.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-glenn-yeun-658.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0021.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0048.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0215.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0057-RT.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0178.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-glenn-yeun-935-640x450.jpg TWD_609_GP_0818_0069.jpg TWD_609_GP_0827_0001.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-gabriel-gilliam-658.jpg TWD_609_wolf-denise.jpg TWD_609_GP_0819_0010.jpg Twd-609-gp-0827-0024.jpg TWD_609_GP_0819_0109.jpg TWD_609_GP_0819_0271.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-rick-lincoln-3-935-640x450.jpg TWD_609_GP_0819_0294.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-carl-riggs-2-935.jpg TWD_609_GP_0825_0233.jpg TWD_609_GP_0825_0003.jpg TWD_609_GP_0825_0083.jpg TWD_609_GP_0825_0299.jpg TWD_609_GP_0825_0174.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-daryl-reedus-3-935-640x450.jpg TWD_609_GP_0824_0245.jpg TWD_609_GP_0824_0444.jpg TWD_609_GP_0824_0285.jpg TWD_609_GP_0824_0085.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-609-rick-lincoln-935-640x450.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead 6x09 Mid Season Premiere Trailer Promo The Walking Dead 6x09 Promo Trailer - the walking dead S06E09 promo The Walking Dead 6x9 Promo "No Way Out" Midseason Premiere HD The Walking Dead 6 Temporada Episódio 09 6x09 Promo 4 "No Way Out" Curiosidades *Esse é o quinto episódio da série a compartilhar seu nome com o nome de um dos volumes dos Quadrinhos. Os outros são: "Days Gone Bye" na 1ª Temporada, "Made to Suffer" e "This Sorrowful Life" na "3ª Temporada" e "Too Far Gone" na 4ª Temporada. **Este também é o primeiro episódio desde Days Gone Bye que contém eventos que realmente ocorreram no volume do qual seu título foi retirado. *O título do episódio vem da frase que Eugene diz a Rosita: "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles sempre acabam sem saída". *Este episódio marca a morte da personagem de Alexandra Breckenridge (Jessie Anderson) e sua saída do elenco regular da série. *De acordo com a atriz Alexandra Breckenridge inicialmente, ela fez o teste para um papel no show sem saber qual personagem iria interpretar, só depois veio saber que iria fazer Jessie Anderson, ignorou a morte iminente de seu personagem nos quadrinhos. Fonte tirada da EW.com. **A atriz também revelou que ela tentou convencer Scott M. Gimple para manter viva a Jessie, o sugeriu, que em vez de matar o personagem, poderia fazê-la desaparecer por um tempo até o retorno da série, como uma mulher louca e selvagem por perder seus filhos. Fonte tirada da The Hollywood Reporter.com. **Scott M. Gimple entretanto, mencionou que desde o início, o desenvolvimento da personagem foi encaminhado para seguir o mesmo destino que a Jessie da história em quadrinhos teve. Fonte tirada da EW.com. *Este episódio também marca a morte do personagem de Major Dodson (Sam Anderson) e Austin Abrams (Ron Anderson) e suas saídas do elenco recorrente. *Jessie Anderson é a segunda personagem regular na série de televisão, a morrer durante a estréia de uma Mid-Season. O primeiro personagem foi Tyreese Williams, que morreu na volta da 5ª Temporada. *Há também a saída de Benedict Samuel e a última aparição dele como Lobo Alfa na série. *Com a morte de Sam, Jessie, e Ron, todos os membros da família Anderson estão falecidos. *Com a morte do Líder dos Lobos, todos os lobos estão agora dado como morto. *Os flashbacks que aparecem nas visões de Rick durante a cena em que Jessie morre, correspondem aos episódios "Remember" e "Forget" da 5ª Temporada. *Esta episódio marca a segunda vez que Carl é gravemente ferido e permanece à beira da morte. A primeira vez que ele ficou ferido assim, aconteceu no episódio "Bloodletting" da 2ª Temporada. *As cenas em que Rick carrega Carl baleado nos braços, pelas ruas de Alexandria, o ator Andrew Lincoln estava carregando um manequim, feito exclusivamente para este episódio. Fonte tirada de Yahoo.com. *Este episódio marca a primeira vez que um personagem infantil foi visto devorado vivo na série de televisão. *Este é o primeiro episódio da 6ª Temporada que Glenn, Abraham, Sasha e Daryl aparecem oficialmente em Alexandria (uma vez que as cenas com eles em Alexandria na estréia da temporada são todos flashbacks). **Este é o primeiro episódio desde "First Time Again" que todos os atores creditados apareceram oficial. *Katelyn Nacon (Enid) é atualizado de Co-estrelando a também estrelado neste episódio. *As cenas onde a família Anderson é devorada por caminhantes, Rick corta a mão de Jessie e Carl leva um tiro no olho são adaptados da Edição 83 dos quadrinhos. *As cenas em que Rick corre para a enfermaria e implora a Denise salvar a vida de Carl, os alexandrinos sairem nas ruas e lutar contra os caminhantes e Rick fala com Carl inconsciente são adaptados da Edição 84 dos quadrinhos. *De acordo com Lauren Cohan, ela perdeu a voz durante a cena em que Maggie gritou o nome de Glenn. Devido a isso ela teve que refazer seu grito em um estúdio de gravação. Lauren Cohan previews the big Maggie-Glenn reunion on The Walking Dead – EW.com *Este episódio marca a 25ª aparição de Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler na série. *Poucos segundos antes de Daryl matar os Salvadores na estrada, pode-se ver ao fundo um vulto de um carro. Não se sabe se isso é um erro de gravação ou uma referência ao fato de haver mais Salvadores por perto para ir avisar a Negan do acontecido. O ator que interpreta o líder do pequeno grupo dos vilões na ocasião, Christopher Berry, respondeu à indagações dos fãs sobre isso no Reddit e disse não ter conhecimento deste segundo veículo. *A cena de Daryl criando uma bola de fogo no lago de Alexandria não teve a utilização de CGI, tendo a explosão realmente acontecido. Referências Categoria: Episódio Categoria: Episódios da 6ª Temporada